Between Love and Hate
by belkisaris
Summary: Our eyes lock for a second then he felt to the floor weakly. Without thinking of the stupidity of my actions I took the knife out and cut my wrist putting it in his mouth. Blood started dripping into his mouth. He moaned grabbing my wrist an sink his fangs on it and drank greedily and for the first time in my life I smiled. A vampire was drinking from me. And I liked it.
1. Chapter 1

I jumped on top of the vampire making him fall to the ground with a grunt.

"Up sorry." I said sarcastically. Putting my boot on his neck. If he was human I would have been cutting his air supply. But all it did was make him uncomfortable. "I just want to ask you a few questions. If your nice enough I'll end your miserable state fast."

"Fuck me slayer." He said with a smirk. I kicked him behind his neck hard making him hiss in pain.

"I don't screw vampire's, and I'm not a slayer." I put more pressure on his neck. "Now. I got word… that you know who my parents killer's are. I want a location and a name."

"And your name is?" I could imagine the smirk on the stupid blood sucker.

"Isabella Hathaway." He chuckle and I knew he wasn't going to talk. I made an exaggerated sigh, when in true the next part was my favorite. "So the hard way it is. I torture him until the sigh of him was disgusting to the eye, there was no skin left to pill off.

"Please stop." He said clearly in pain. I sat down on him staring him in the eye.

"But if I stop now. You'll heal, and I'll have to do it all over again." I said pouting. He glared. I grabbed my stake again and scrapped his cheek.

"You might find him at Elena's School. Please stop."

"His name." He shook his head fast and I stake him. I got his location. I would find the bastard…. I got on my feet shaking and walked towards the school. "I'm soo close…" I stopped in front of the building and looked up towards the big letters as I read.

Welcome to Elena's School.

I glared at it and took a deep breath. I was about to enter the devils mouth. But revenge would be sweet when I have the vampire's dead heart in my hand. I walked in like it was my house, but I kept a look out. This was a vampire school after all. I heard her step before she spoke. I turned on her stake ready for the kill. She gasp then glared at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered hiding the stake away.

"Can I help you?" She said angrily.

"Um." I paused. I angered her. If I tell her the real reason… she might turned me away. "I need a home." I put on my most lost girl eyes towards the vampire. She eye me suspiciously.

"Why should I give you a home?" I shrugged.

"I'm a good student. I heard your open for registration."

"We take mostly vampires. You seem like a hunter."

"I'm not. I assure you." She raised an eyebrow. "I wont go into a killing spree if' s that what's your afraid of." She eye me again. Making me lose my patience. "Fine. I'll sleep on the woods. I'm use to it." I started walking away thinking of a plan of staking the place when she appeared in front of me. Hands extended towards me. I stared at it, stupidly.

"Stake." She said simply. I gave her a challenging stared. She stared back. I grunted but slammed the stake in her hands making her hiss in pain and drop it.

"Up's. I forgot you don't like silver." Her eyes blazed in fury towards me, but she hid it fast. She called human servants and they took the stake away and disappeared. She called another human girl and order her to prepared me a room. I followed the girl… Once she was done I sat on the bed really irritated of having lost my stake. I took off my clothes dropping it to the floor then got into the shower and took a long hot shower. I put on a pjs that were laid out for me on the bed and I laid back staring at the ceiling. The next thing I knew was my new alarm clock waking me up. I yawn stretching. I walked to the drawer and saw what kind of clothes they got for me. I groaned frustrated. I would walk naked to the classes if… I saw it hiding. Black leader pants. I put I on and put on the white tank top. And the black boot's then headed out. I was so lost on he sight of the school that I bumped into some one.

"Excuse me." He turned slowly until we were staring face o face. He was tall, with dark hair, blue eyes. He was wearing jean's and a leather jacket. And he was a vampire. I glared at him and started walking pass him.

"Leopold Zach." He had an English accent with a hint of Russian. But he spoke English perfectly. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "I though humans were the one's with manner's." I glared and turned to snap at him and he was right on my face. I took a step back not liking how close we were. He was watching me with a stupid smirk. "This is the part where you tell me your name."

"I'm not-" When suddenly a new vampire girl that was clearly dressed as a slut, and she came towards us. Clearly flirting with Leopold.

"Hey Isa-" I glared towards her. Since When are we friends? I hated when people that clearly weren't my friends call me Isa. I was about to slap her so I just walked out fuming outside. I saw a promising bench and claim it as mine. I sat down trying to calm down.

"Well that was rude." I stood up facing the annoying vampire.

"Rude is my middle name." He smirk.

"I like it. It suit's you." He leaned casually against a tree. I glared at him and contemplated my odds of escaping him… I didn't know why, but with him I seem to be helpless. He shot his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Am I bothering you?" He asked doubtful.

"Yes." I said thru gritted teeth.

"I find you intriguing." I glared at him resisting the urge to spit on him.

"What happened with the slut? I mean the vampire." He chuckle.

"Oh, she tries way too hard… I like a challenge."

"DON'T." I said disgusted. "Even think about it. Stay away from me." I said thru gritted teeth. "It will never happen." I turned and walked away. He chuckled and appeared in front of me. Trapping me between his chest and a tree. I put my hand into a fist. "I wouldn't do this if I were you." He raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to talk." He whispered in my ear's pissing me off. I slapped him hard, he smirk grabbing my wrist, his grip was tight like a vice. I tried to pull away, but it was no use. He didn't wanted to let go, all I did was get him closer to me. I tried to loosen his hold, but his grip just tightened. "Oh come on, don't pretend like you don't like me."

"I don't! I don't even know you."

"Would you like to know me." He said seductivatelly.

"NO! Let me go!" I pushed him off me and walked away sitting on my bench disgusted. I so needed a bath-

"Annoying isn't him?" A new voice said behind me…

**Writer's Note: So this is the same story from Love and hate. Only when i was reading it. Yes i like reading my stories from time to time... i notice It looked sort of rushed. i knew how the story was and was going to end, but didn't pay much attention while i was writing it. i just wanted to see review's on it. Let me know what you think. Was it ok on the old version or is it a little better on this one ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

I turned towards the voice truly irritated now. I put my hands in my hips and glared at him. He stared at me as if I was a science experiment. Clearly this school didn't have many humans that weren't afraid of vampire's. They seem to find that amusing, fascinating, and God only known's what else they found intriguing about me. I would have to find the murderer soon… But how was I suppose to ask question's without raising suspicion?

"Are you alright miss?"

"Yes." I said in a cold voice. "Why wouldn't I be?" He got closer to me still staring at me.

"Are you sure, sweet ling?" I sigh irritated. Apparently all vampire's like to flirt. "You look a bit shaken up… I could help, if you like?" I gave him a look.

"How the hell will you be able to help?" He shrugged.

"You tell me."

"I don't need Your help." I made sure to make that perfectly clear. "I'm ok." He reached his hands out towards me.

"I'm Eon, by the way." I glared. Apparently they liked to introduced themselves without me asking for a name. But something in his eyes made me shake his in return.

"I'm Isabella." He gave me a seductive smile.

"That's a lovely name Isabella." He pronounced it with an Italian accent as if to let me know where that name came from. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He kept the smiled and stared at me. "Are you a student here?"

"Let's just say yes, for argument sake." My glared was softening and the only reason I started to notice was because he was really close to me now. I sat down and he followed me.

"I'm sorry if I bother you before about needing help, you look like the kind of girl that can take care of her self lovely Isa." He smiled charmingly again leaning towards me. "Your quite a lovely girl." He whispered close to my face. "Your mother must be stunning." I blink some how the spell breaking. I started to glared at him again and separated me from him.

"I wouldn't know. She was murdered, before I could remember her." He blink surprise and put on a sorrow face.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to-" He was leaning towards me again.

"Just kiss her already." Leopold said from some far away place. I blink and the spell broke. I had an annoying feeling he was using compulsion on me. Eon smirked but there was a hint of annoyance in his eyes as well.

"I'll acknowledge your request when you have the courage and conviction to say them in front of me." He yell back at Leopold. He was suddenly behind Eon looking at him with challenging eyes.

"Just kiss her already. Better?" They looked like animals fighting over territory. This fucking assholes! Were even ignoring me! They were already in an fighting stance. Eon turned towards me and when he saw my face he just shook his. There was irritation on his eyes as he turned towards Leopold again. I swear he turned towards me to kiss me…. I would of love him if he tried.

"No, it's pretty stupid actually. I barely know her. And besides that…" He started to walk away from us. "I was leaving anyways." The hell you were… "The lovely lady is all yours again. No need for jealousy." Something escape my lips that sounded like frustration and anger. He wink at me. The fucking bastard wink at me! I put my hands into a fist. "Try not to kill him."

"I was pointing out that you obviously like her." Leopold ignored me and talked back to him.

"And your obviously jealous." Leopold smirk and that stop my glared. Was he? Eon turned towards me. "Take care, little girl." He gave Leo a stern look, then walked away from both of us. "Fare-the-well." Then he was gone. I sat there looking stupid. This guys were acting like juvenile kids… nothing like the vicious vampire's I kill-

"Cya." Said Leopold ignoring my thoughts.

"Nice to meet you too." I said talking to my self. Leopold leaned in a tree eyeing me. Amusement was all over his face.

"So are you going to kill me?" He smirk amused at the thought that I would actually be able to touch him.

"You don't think I can?" I raise an eyebrow challenging him. He smirk.

"I don't think. I know. The only thing you can do to me is touch me." He said touch in such a way, that made me feel naked in front of him. I glared.

"I might not be able to "kill you." But I'm sure as hell I can do a lot of damage to your pretty face."

"Do it." He challenge me. I stood up.

"Are you teasing me?" I sure as hell wasn't going to play at his games. If I engage in a fight I would win.

"Of course I am, but I let you slap me before didn't I?" I glared at him, my hands already in a fist. He was crossing a dangerous line.

"So your just let me punch you?"

"You can have a go." I grin. I will wipe that stupid grin from his face.

"Ok then." And I kicked him in the stomach hard catching him by surprise. He grunted stumbling back. I smirk and came at him again fist ready to connect with his face. He grabbed my wrist turning me, making me behind him. I turned again kicking his back he stumble forward. He did a back wheel and was now facing me. I tackle him to the floor holding my stake. I had two just in case I lose one. The other one was with Elena. I glared down at him. He just smirk.

"Hmmm how unfortunate." I tried to hit him on the chest with the stake. He just rolled out of the way making me fall to the floor. He stood up staring at me in shock. I had to admit he was stronger than any vampire I ever faced….

"Was that my only chance?" He looked Hurt?

"So you really want me dead?" I shrugged.

"If I really wanted you dead. I would still be coming at you."

"So if I hadn't move?" He raised an eyebrow. Was he challenging my determination of killing vampire's? I shrugged.

"I don't think it would have been that easy to kill you."

"Want to try again?" He smirk, but it was elaborated.

"Yes, but this time I'll let You have a go." He pushed me back softly. "Are you being serious? I get more fight from a 5 year old. Can you at least pretend to make it realistic?" He smirk at my comment as if he was waiting for those exact words. He pushed me back until my back hit the building wall, giving me no space to escape. He put my hands above my head, as his body held me against it.

"You have an exquisite smell." I gasp starting to get terrified. I elevated my leg to kick him, but her dodge it some how putting his legs in between mine preventing any movement on my part, and getting us more close together.

"That's too realistic." My voice broke.

"Good." He purr watching my neck, with lust, I was sure he was watching my blood thru my veins which was inches from his mouth…. I pulled my head further to the wall without realizing I gave him more access to my neck.

"What if I was to bite you… turning you into a vampire?" He said in a seductive way, I stiffened and tried kicking him harder.

"I would fight you. Hard." He kept going for my neck as if he was in a sort of trance.

"What if you gave into it?" He's too close to my neck…

"I wont…" His face fell a little bit.

"Tough." He smirk at me. I pushed him off using my body strength, looking up at him stake ready. He move back. I moved away eyeing him.

"What?" He said amused. "You said realistic."

"So you turn every victim?" He smirk.

"No… Just the one's that caught my attention."

"I see. Well if I couldn't fight you… I would run away."

"I see." He said simply. "Have you ever killed anyone before."

"Yes." I paused… I felt the need to clarify. "I killed vampire's before."

"Could you kill me?" He clarified the question he just asked.

"If you turned me yes, Or-" I paused not wanting to give details.

"Or?"

"None of your business." He gave me a knowing smiled and turned walking away. I went back to my room feeling disappointed for some annoying reason. I was getting too comfortable with the stupid vampire. I got a quick shower, then went straight to sleep….

**Writer's Note: Just wanted to say thanks to Heartgirl14 for being the first one to give a review to BLAH :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day with my mind made up that I needed to put some distance between me and Leopold… I was walking thru the school kind of trying o memorize it. When I saw a gym. My face light up. I walked towards it, really curious. I grin exited, the gym had all kinds of weapons to practice with… I took a sword and started hitting a dummy with it… It sounded like I was hitting metal… cool… I kept kitting it, moving and twisting losing my self in the practice… Someone knocked on the door and I stopped sword raised to stared at… the vampire girl from the first day.

Great.

"I don't know if we introduced our self before. I'm Lexie."

"Isabella." I said sounding a little breathless.

"Um, I saw you talking to Leo yesterday…" I glared at her.

"Didn't think it was illegal."

"No, of course not… You just gave me the impression of not liking vampires."

"And talking to one changes that?"

"No, but the way you two were body pressed together." I glared.

"Not that is any of your business. We were sparing." She just shrugged, leaving me piss off. Fucking vampire's. I needed to find my parents killer and leave or I would get soft… I kept hitting the dummy harder picturing Lexie and Leopold. I heard someone chuckle and I picked up the sword turning to the voice. Leopold was leaning against the door frame with a smirk.

"Have you ever smiled?"

"Yes. When I was a kid." He winced and turned away for a second. Then stared at me until I started to get nervous. So I ask the first stupid question that pop in my head.

"How was it like to be turned?" He looked surprise for a second then stared at me amuse.

"Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well it depends if you were in pain before you were turned." I looked at him with curiosity all over my face.

"What's the difference?"

"Well it hurts both ways, but if your fully conscious it would be worse." I shiver involuntarily. "What?" He said watching me.

"Nothing." I lied and I looked away.

"Do you want to see it?" I froze staring at him.

"See what?"

"How I died. As you keep asking."

"Am I bothering you with my question?"

"No is just easier for me to show you than describe it."

"You can show me?" I walked towards him curiously.

"Hold out your hand." I did. He took my hands on his and closed his eyes… I did the same thing… Suddenly we were standing in a battle field people are fighting all around me roughly 800 years ago. Leo is by me fighting some other man with some impressive sword skills for a human, he looked completely different, his hair was longer and slightly curly and his skin darker and dirty… but he still look good. Leo jabs quickly and stabs the man who screams and falls to the floor… Leo pulls his swords out and turns just as another man pushes his lance into his side and Leo grimaces in pain, some Leo's friend see this and the man pulls the lance out and Leo falls to the floor in agony. Leo's hands moves over the wound which was now bleeding badly and some of his friends scoop him up taking him to the cover of the forest. The men tell him he will be ok, but Leo keeps telling them to leave him as he knows he is going to die anyway and they put him down against a tree. He groans in agony starting to lose consciousness. A man walks through the trees into view telling the men to go and they scatters and he kneels next to him. "Leopold Zach yes?" Leo nods slowly. "Well Leopold I can say that this is fetal."

"Don't you think I bloody know that?" Leo manages to spit out fighting to talk. The man smiles.

"I ask you Leopold, I can give you the chance to live, you will live forever be a companion of death but you have to decide and you don't have long left."

Leo closes his eyes the pain unbearable feeling dizzy the world going black and everything slowing down and with that he manages to whisper a yes and the man smirks his fangs elongating and he bites Leo's neck and Leo opens his eyes the pain increasing as he struggles slightly… then he goes limp as the man puts some of his blood into Leo's mouth and then he gets up walking away… Night then falls the next day and Leo wakes up gasping looking around seeing a few dead people near him and his fingers move upwards tracing the puncture wounds on his neck and he stands using the tree to help him and then looks up seeing a soldier walking towards him… He was wounded and bleeding the scent of his blood hit Leo instantly. The man starts speaking to Leo asking for help walking closer and when he gets close Leo grabs him and the man fails and he bites into the mans throat drinking from him…the man screams. I gasped at that… Leo drops the man who is now dead and his body slumps to the floor and wipes his mouth walking off… Leo let go off my hand and we were back at the present. I blink a few times looking at the training area…

"There you go, now you know." He sat down on the floor. I sat next to him.

"Do you regret it?"

"Why would I regret it?" He snapped at me… I looked at the floor.

"Just throwing more questions at you."  
"I was 18 and I knew I was going to die… and someone tells you that he can make you live forever what would you choose?"

"Death." I didn't even had to think about that. He got mad at my response.

"What are you two talking about?" A girl said catching Leo of guard.

"If you were dying and you got the chance to be immortal, would you take it?"

"Of course." She said smiling and sitting next to Leo. "You can turn me now." She got really close to him now. Leo ignored her and stared at me.

"Told you Bella." I frowned a him calling me Bella. "I meant Isa." I glared at him, but it didn't felt real… I was actually ok, with him calling me Isa.

"Of course everyone has a different opinion… that's the beauty of each one." I smiled at her, and decided that I liked her. She was human after all. Leo stood up abruptly and started to walk away angrily.

"There are too many girls here." He said irritated and glaring at me.

"Yep." Said Angela in a flirty way towards Leo. He was too upset to return the glared, which believe me he would of have. He loved the girls attention.  
"We need some handsome boys." She giggle.

"Well let me go o my room." He walked away. It took a lot of effort from my part not to laugh at Angela's fail effort at flirting with Leo.

"So." She said suddenly changing the subject. "Is it true your looking for your parents killer?" I stared at her surprise.

"Where did you heard that?" She shrugged. I stood up and excused my self going to my room. I laid down in my bed closing my eyes. I was getting too comfortable here…I was starting to forget my real mission. But I couldn't sleep so I grunted irritated and moved towards the kitchen grabbed a bottle of tequila and gulp it down trying to quiet my mind. Leo leaned on the door frame as he cleaned some remind blood on his lips.

"Celebrating or crying?"

"Fuck off." He chuckle.

"Your lot are so wimpy, always going to alcohol from consolation." I glared at him grabbing the bottle and stumbling out of the kitchen.

"Fucking vampire's." He appeared in front of me. I leaned back against the wall. "Hey!"

"You can be a vampire too if you want." I took a deep breath and took another step back. He trapped me between his body and the wall.

"I don't want to be a vampire." I snap at him.

"You say that out of jealousy."

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"Because your weaker and you got that fleeting little human life of yours." I glared at him and punch him on the face. He grabbed my hand and put it above my face… I tried punching him with my free one and he did the same.

"Being compassionated isn't weak, but you wouldn't know anything about that."

"I can be compassionated. And yes. Your weak." I glared.

"Let go of me, why do you keep grabbing me?" He smirk, but something flick on his eyes.

"You intrigue me."

"You said that before." I glared at him.

"It's the truth."

"Leave me alone. Don't you see that I hate vampires?" He wince and let go of me waking away. Guilt started to show his ugly head. I gulp from the bottle and went to my room. I wasn't in the mood to think tonight. So I drank my self to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I cleaned my self got a quick breakfast and went to the gym. I needed to become stronger. I started hitting a dummy when suddenly Leo appeared in front of it. I gasp pulling back, then I glared a him.

"Now what?" I said irritated.

"I'm bored."

"Go entertain your self with Lexie or Angela. They seem to love you." I glared at him. "I'm practicing." He smirk stepping aside. I raise an eyebrow and went back to hitting the dummy. He was so quiet that I almost forgot he was there. I kept hitting the dummy over and over again. I don't know how long. Until Leo grabbed my hand stopping the next punch.

"Don't you think it's time to stop?" He looked at my hands for a second then to my eyes. We stare at each other for a second, I was about to smiled a him, but he seem to notice something. He let go of my hands and walked away murmuring something about getting too soft. I walked out after a couple of minutes and went to sit down on he library. I was staring to feel really comfortable with Leo. Then I notice I have been calling him Leo… I was calling him as if he was my friend. I close my eyes angry at myself. I need to get out of here… I need to put some distance between me and him.  
It wasn't necessary to ignored Leopold. Because after that moment in the gym. I didn't saw him again…

Two weeks went by and no Leo. If I was honest with myself I was missing him. Eon came towards me one day with a soft smile. "Looking for some one sweet-ling?"

"No. Not really." He smirk sitting down with him.

"So any luck with your search?" I glared at him.

"Which search?" I asked acting stupid. He gave me a knowing smile.

"How the hell, does everyone knows?"

"Elena.." I gritted my teeth.

"How does she know?"

He stood up giving me an annoying bow. "She has warned every vampire about you. Lovely Isa." I glared as I watched him walked away. Maybe he's the killer. My voice suggested. I should hope so. I got distracted when suddenly I saw Angela walked by. She had a glass with something red and a note. I frown and watched her silently. I sigh. She's in love with Leo…

"Are you spying on people now." I sigh irritated. Sometimes I though Lexie would talk to me, just to piss me off.

"Nope. That's your department." She laughed and kept walking away. I glared at her until someone sat next to me.

"Hey."

"Hello." I answer simply.

"Am I bothering you?" I turned and tried to give her a friendly smile.  
"No really. What's up?" I smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing, I just like your company." She played nervously with her hands. I laughed. I never had another human being like me. "So you like Leo…" I frowned at her.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well that's good." I stared. She seem to know how she answer and started to say something. "I mean… I like him a lot." I was going to tell her how stupid was to fall for a vampire. Especially if that vampire was Leo… when we heard a new voice talked.

"Well, well, well. What do we got here?" I sigh mentally. I stood up.

"Well I have better things to do." I walked away towards the woods. The nerved of that vampire. He ignored me for to weeks and out of no where he comes and talk…. I was so distracted in hiding from Leo that I didn't notice how far I was gone from the school.

"Well what do we have here?" I turned fast finding Lexie leaning against the tree. Looking at me with a murderous glare. I glared back and went to grab my stake. I close my eyes feeling stupid. She smirk with a knowing smirk.

"Lose something." I glared. Yes. I have… I been so use to this stupid school that I left my stake at my bedroom. No problem I'll take the bitch with my bare hands. She got on front of me with that vampire speed. She looked me up and down as if I was the most annoying thing ever.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Your blood." She said in a menacing voice. She smirk clearly contemplating my death. "I was hire to kill you, but since I don't like you… I'm going to make it really painful." I was about to tackle her to the floor, and knocked her out. But the part about being hired distracted me.

"Who hire you?" She smirk showing me her fangs.

"That's for me to know." She paused getting closer. "For you to find out in hell." She shrug. "Oh. How am I going to enjoy this." She took a step forward no doubt about to attack me when a new growled erupted from behind her. She hiss turning towards the growled until she saw Leo. She relaxed when she saw Leo and gave him a flirty smile. "You got something against me killing Isa?"

"Nope. Go ahead and kill her."

"Isabella." I snapped at Lexie. But I was actually hurt at Leo's words. There was one thing not to like me…. But another one to watched my death… Lexie smiled and got a little closer to me. With such a speed that I didn't even saw coming as she tackle me to the floor fangs already out and about to tore my throat… A yelp escape my lips. Leo pulled the girl off me with his full force throwing her back into a tree and there was a cracking sound as the girl slumps against the tree but I could see she was sill alive. She hissed at Leo but glared at me.

"Stay out of it. She's mine!" I stood up slowly my eyes never leaving Leo or Lexie.

"What the hell? Why do you want to kill me?" The girl use me talking as a distraction and kicked Leo in the stomach. Leo bend over in pain. Apparently the girl was stronger than he though. He looked at the girl with a growl fangs bared.

"You don't want to mess with me."

"You messed on my kill first." Her voice became monster scary. "You know the rules."

"Your not suppose to kill students. Your stupid bitch…" She smirk.

"But she's not really a student. Aren't you Isa?" She used her speed and appeared in front of me grabbing my neck. "She's here looking for a vampire. Too bad, she'll never find him." She gave Leo a knowing look. I turned to look at Leo and she squeezed my neck. "Now baby, me and Isa need to resolve some unfinished business." Leo ignored her and appeared behind her pushing a dagger into her back.

"It wont kill you, but it will hurt like hell." He hissed. "Not let her go." He said thru gritted teeth.

"I though you wanted to see me kill her." She said sarcastically. "Or was that a distraction?" He grip got tighter on my neck suffocating me a little bit.

"You wont kill me. But you will surely kill her."

"You think I care about her? I'm just having fun." Leo place his hands on the girl waist and his grip tightens and then he sink his fangs into her throat making the girl loosen her grip on me. I elbow her and threw my self to the floor. Once I was on the floor he stop biting the girl throwing her into the tree for a third time.

"Don't piss me off girl." But Lexie just look at Leo with a smirk.

"Oh I'm so scare." Leo smirk at the girl.

"You shouldn't have said that." With his strength he pushed his hand into her chest. "One wrong answer or move and you die."

"Why do you want to kill me? Who send you." I asked her. She might know my parents killer. That's why they paid her to kill me. She smirk and look back at Leo. "He send you didn't he? The killer, who was he?"

"Go ahead kill me." She pointed towards me. "Let her wonder forever who her parent's killer is."

"Oh Your not going to tell her who he is, your using that knowledge so she wouldn't kill you." He ripped her heart out I yell running towards them slapping him.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" He hissed grabbing my hands and pulling me close to him. To make things more cliché it started raining. "You had no right to interfere!" He hissed again really pissed off.

"You think I care about her killing you? You think I care about you? I killed just for the thrilled of killing. I interfere just because I could." He pushed me back softly and burned the body. " Stay here all night with self pity for all I care. Hell catch a death of cold, but please don't come running towards me when you have a vampire tearing at your throat."

"I didn't came running towards you! You interfere! Like you always do! Your fucking asshole. Why don't you just drop dead!" He came close to me eyes cold and angry.

"I cant, I'm already dead." He disappeared into the forest. I felt on my knees and cried my frustration… I ignored the rain and just stayed there crying myself to sleep in the forest….


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next day cold and feeling glum. I stood up and walked back to the school straight to my room. I just dried myself off and put on dried clothes and skipped breakfast going straight to my bench. I felt someone sitting besides me and I stiffened. He was watching me with that stupid smirk. He was acting like nothing happened last night. I glared at him and stood up. Not liking how close we were.

"Hello to you too." He kept the smirk and didn't say anything.

"I guess your expecting a thank you, for supposedly saving my life?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Supposedly?"

"Yes. Supposedly. I could of take her. I been killing vampire's before. And as you clearly told me. You did it for he fun of killing not because of saving me."

"Isa…" There were so much feeling in those three letter's that my glare softened a little bit. "I- I didn't mean anything… I was lying to her to distract her from killing you…"

"Then why the hell did you got mad afterwards? Why the hell did you kill her I needed to beat information out of her."

"Because I wasn't thinking clearly all I saw was you being in danger…" He sigh. "Then I realized what I had done and knew I was getting too soft… Isa." He stood up walking towards me. I step back until my back hit the tree. "In my world being too soft will get you killed, caring for someone would put that person in danger."

"You said-"

"I lied." He got closer.

"Your too close." I whispered. He nodded realizing the same thing so he turned walking away. I sigh sliding down until I was sitting on the grass. I was getting too weak knee with him. I went to the library trying to find info on my dad killer. I notice Elena watching me and I felt uncomfortable… but at the same time I wanted to rip her throat out, so I went to my room and took a long bath. And went to sleep early, too early. It was the afternoon. And I felt asleep fast dreaming of Leo.

The next day Elena came to talk to me about the attack… She was getting on me for being attack. Fucking vampire! It took me a while but I convince her I wouldn't cause trouble. I skipped breakfast again and went to the woods instead of my stool… I didn't wanted Leo bothering me today. That when I heard the voices. I got closer trying to see better and I saw a human girl torturing a vampire. I smirk and was about to help her when I saw who she was torturing. I put my back against a tree hiding my self. Leo… No. No. No. not him…

"Oh look at you. You big scary vampire being hurt by a girl." Silence. Then a weak grunt… I showed myself. She was about to strike Leo again.

"What's going on?" The girl turned around about to glare, but as soon as she saw me recognition hit her eyes.

"Isabella Hathaway. Come to join the party. Were torturing him and there's not much left, but we can regenerated him so you can have a go." I gave her a fake smile. If this was another vampire I would of went for It. But she was torturing my vampire! I was going to say something when Angela came to a halt.

"Can I?" I asked for the knife and the stake. "No need of regenerated him. I know of ways to take off until we see bone."

"Eww." She giggled. "Let see it." She handed me the stuff. I walked towards Leo with a crooked smile.

"Mighty and powerful my ass." He didn't look at me. He was on the verge of passing out. The girl was about to say something when I turned on her kicking her on the stomach hard, then I ran towards her hitting her with the stake over the head making her pass out. Then all hell broke lose. It took a small time, but I got the hunters on the floor unconscious. Angela took off to ask for help. I free Leo and our eyes locked for a second then he felt to the floor weakly. Without thinking of he stupidity of my actions I took the knife out and cut my wrist putting it in his mouth. Blood started ripping into his mouth. He moaned grabbing my wrist and sink his fangs on It, and drank greedily and for the first time in my life I smiled. A vampire was drinking from me. And I like it. I was in heaven swimming in a pool of endorphin. His hands tighten around my wrist as he moaned again and drank much more. After a while the room started spinning and I felt woozy falling backwards. Leo stopped realizing what he was doing. He looked down at me wiping a small amount of blood from his lips. I lay back sleepily.

"I'm… I'm sorry." He mutter still weak.

"Is ok." I said closing my eyes. "I'm good." I relaxed enjoying the endorphin. I felt him stood up but ignored him.

"You hurt me.." I knew he wasn't talking to me. I heard the girl whimper.

"No please…"

"You bloody hurt me, and you think I'm going to let you walk away?" I open my eyes to see Leo gave the girl a small evil smile. "You can go and join that sister of yours." Sister? Before I knew what he was doing he bit into her drinking way more faster than with me. She scream flailing. I gasp trying to sit down.

"Leo." I said weakly, but it was too late. He dropped her to the floor lifeless.

"Are you ok?" He turned walking towards me. My head felt backwards and next thing I knew I was in his arms. "She got me good." If I didn't knew any better I would of say he was excusing himself. For killing her.

"Did you really killed her sister?"

"Your blood tasted good." He said looking down a me, with a warm smiled. He made me blush…

"Are you changing the subject."

"A little." He smirk watching my blush.

"Why did you blush at what I said?" He kept looking at me… God I want to kiss him so bad. I closed my eyes shaking that though away….  
"I haven't given blood willingly like that before…" He still had the warm smile… I was starting to prefer the smirk. "Why did you kill her sister?" I needed to change the romantic scenario…

"It was 15 years ago.. How am I meant to remember?" He said a little coldly… but he gave me the impression he was lying… "How did you feel when I bit you?" Stop that! He looked at me with his notorious smirk. I blushed deeper. Damn it!

"I don't remember." I lied. We finally arrive at my favorite bench and he put me there laying down slowly. He leaned closer to my face making my heart crazy. He was about to say something when Angela came running towards him. He stood up and started walking towards her.

"I'll be right back." They walked away until I couldn't see them anymore. After a while I started to feel like they were taking too long so I got worried and decided to find them…. It turned out to be a big mistake, because what I saw was, well… Disgusting. I close my eyes as tears started falling down my cheeks I angrily cleaned them and watched them kissing. I turned to leave hoping they wouldn't notice me.

"What's that?" Angela asked as Leo looked at me with a knowing smirk.

"It's just Isa." It's just Isa? I repeated in my head hurt.

"It's Isabella." I snapped at him.

"Um… I'll be right back." And she was gone. I kept walking towards my room and of course he was in front of me blocking my path. I glared at him showing nothing but hate…

"Isa…"

"Don't even bother! Let me go!"

"It was just a kiss ok?" I glared at him in disbelieve. "Nothing major." I couldn't talk yet, not without crying… I though what we had in the woods was special and he had to ruin it like this. He's a vampire! That's what they do!  
"Your playing with her feelings."

"It was just a kiss. Jesus." He looked down at me with a smirk. I glared at him, shooting daggers his way. I tried to walked away but he put his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. "I could kiss you." He whispered in my ear making me stiffened. "If that would make you feel better." He said teasing, but with a hint of passion. I pushed him off hard making him stumble back.

"Don't. You. Dare." He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer again.

"Jealous?" I elevated my legs kicking him hard on the groins. He let go of me with a grunt and I took the opportunity to run towards my room tears blurring my vision. I close the door and felt to the floor dizzily with the blood lost. The door opened suddenly and strong arms carry me again to my bed. I felt asleep after that.


	6. Chapter 6

I groaned sitting down on the bed. My mind was being cruel to me. I kept dreaming of Leo and Angela kissing. I closed my eyes and I heard him speak to me as if excusing himself.

It was just a kiss ok? Nothing major. I wipe the tear angrily, we couldn't be together anyways. He was a player, an asshole and a vampire…. I paused noticing how I put vampire last… I needed to get out of here… but my parents killer were among this monsters…. I took a long hot bath and cried some more… never in my life did I cried this much… maybe when my parents were killed. I dressed on sweat pants and sweater and walked to the far end of the woods. I sat on the grass hugging my knees…. I needed to start asking students around, find the killer, kill him… And get the hell out of here…

"Why are you depress?" I sigh truly irritated with him now.

"Why are you always following me?" I asked without looking at him.

"Your on my woods." He chuckle. I didn't said anything just tried to ignored him, maybe he'll leave. "So why the depression?"

"Who said I'm depress?" He arched an eyebrow at me. I sigh looking up at him.

"Well you look like a mental case."

"I'm not depress." I lied.

"Sure." He said sarcastically. "Why the regret then?" I glared at him standing up.

"Well, you're the first vampire…. I offered my blood."

"I see." He said simply. "Stupid Elena didn't mind… she said students do that all the time…" He didn't say anything, making my anger at myself flare up.

"Well I didn't ask you for your blood. You offer it to me." And that's when I lost the last bit of control I had. I heard the meaning in his words loud and clear. He was saying that he didn't need my blood, that he wasn't on the verge of dying… that I just offered my self to him. I turned the other way and walked away. A tear felt down my cheek.

"He could be a jerk sometimes." I whispered to myself. He was behind me in an instant and turned me softly. I glared at him. Eyes no doubt red and puffy.

"Thank you."

"A little too late, don't you think?" He winced. He actually wince?

"I'm sorry… I know I'm an ass towards you… I-"

"Forget it." I tried getting my arm back, but he held me still.

"I'm really am sorry. Really. Thank you so much. You really didn't need to give me your blood, yet you saved my life. Thanks." That for some stupid reason calm me and I nodded.

"Your welcome."

"See. I could be sweet once in a blue moon." That made me smile.

"I'm starting to see that."

"Are you still upset about the kiss." My smiled dropped and I tried to get out of his grasp to walk away again… He pulled me closer to him…

"It's no my business." I pulled again, but it only brought me closer to him. "You're an asshole that led me on…"

"Isa…I'm not good… Don't fall for me.. Ok?" I tried to pulled away, but he held me firm.

"Don't you think is a little late for that?"

"What do you mean?" He frown, but I could see hope in his frown.

"Well you should of though about that when you started to pursue me. From the moment you met me your nothing but flirtatious."

"I was never friendly towards you. About flirting with you… I do it with every other girl. AS you can see. You're the one that read more than it should." My eyes watered and I pulled. This time he let me go. Watching me something flickered in his eyes but it went out to fast for me to read it or care.

"Your right." I gulped the lump back down. "I was the one that read more into it than it should."

"Finally she get's it." He put's his arms around me pulling me closer, but at this point I was numb. "Those girls are just sex toys. You and me are a little more special." He smirk, but it was wrong. I just stared at him as I felt a tear sliding down my cheek. I was too numb to hide it.

"Let me go." He winced. I knew deep down, my voice should of bothered me. But it didn't. He let go of me as pain crossed his features. I walked back to my room like a robot. Locked it and got on my bed. Once my body felt the soft comfort of the mattress. That's when the real tears came down. I had fallen for a vampire… I'm such a monster. One of his kind killed your parents and your in love with a vampire! I cried myself to sleep that night.

I woke up the next day a little determined to ignored Leo. I had to put on makeup to hide my puffy face. I noticed my hair was a mess and I spend an hour and a half styling it. Then put on an outfit that would give little to the imagination. I sat on the table eating breakfast. But of course Leo followed me. I ate my breakfast gritting my teeth.

"Hello." I ignored him. "So your not talking to me?" I put my hands on the table hard standing up with hate in my eyes, I was about to snap at him, when suddenly one of the most beautiful girls at school walked up towards us… She was new to. She was tall and beautiful with Blondie brown hair and light blue eyes…

"So Leo. What is there to eat around here?" She had a beautiful European accent and she was eyeing me. She was eyeing me as if I was on the menu. I glared at her.

"Carmel his is Isa, Isa this is Carmel." I stared at her, she just smiled at me.

"Hello Isa."

"Actually is Isabella." I said in what sounded like a growl.

"Nice to meet you. Though is not one of my usual hunts… and Leo says I cant kill you which is dull." I think she was trying to provoke me.

"Well bitch if you hunt around here at all. I'll slit your pretty neck before you blink." I glared showing her my stake. I suddenly wished she was the killer. I needed to focus all this rage in to someone. She hissed jumping on the bed and bending eye level with me.

"Don't piss me off."

"Or you what? Turned green." Her hand made a movement when Leo spoke.

"Carmel." Is all he said. But it was full with Authority. Her hands stopped. She glared at me for a second, then she gave me a crooked smile.

"I guess Leo hasn't told you." I looked at Leo who was flashing her a warning look.

"Tell me what?" I said thru gritted teeth.

"This school has been running for hundred of years right?" She smirk at me.

"I guess."

"1672 does that ring a bell." I tried really hard not to gasp. I heard about a massacre by two vampires.

"I wasn't born that time, so… what's your point?"

"You must learn history here." Not really, I don't even go to classes, but I did know what she was talking about.

"Yes! It does ring a bell." I said finally.

"Well in 1672 Leo and I paid a little visit. We were looking for somewhere to stay and we fell upon his place…" She smirk wickedly… I frowned at what she said, and bit my lips not wanting to give her the satisfaction… and wave my bandage hand at her dismissively.

"Welcome back I guess." I was starting to leave and she grabbed my bandage arm, looking at Leo…

"How many people did you killed last time Leo? Wasn't like 10 students or something I forget." She smirk. It was as if she was trying to turn Leo evil… Well more evil… I glared at her getting my arm back.

"What?" She smirk.

"You're a bitch." I slapped her across the face hard making her hiss and put her arms around my neck. I kicked her hard making her fly back towards Leo. He got a hold of her and started trashing.

She gave me a murderous smile. "You do realize that I'm not killing you because Leo is my maker. Between you and me I don't know what he's got into being friend with breathers." Friends?

"So if Leo tell you to kiss my ass. Will you?" She hissed and was trashing again.

"Don't try me little girl." She growled. I stared back unflinching.

"Your started provoking me." She relaxed a little bit saying the same thing. Breathers.

"Breathers?" I asked curiously.

"That's what our kind call you." Leo told me probably before Carmel said something nasty.

"I see… Just like us would call your kind blood sucker." Leo didn't like my comment.

"Yeah, well you humans are called breather's." I sigh.

"You should feed your friend then." I said suddenly remembering she was hungry. She gave me a smirk but it was a surprise one.

"You clever, clever girl. Your staying on my good side." I grin at her.

"Am I staying on your good side?" I said sarcastically.

"I don't know yet." She said simply. Then looked at Leo. "I'll go get my food alone." And she disappeared. I stared at her warily. Will she kill someone?

"Don't worry she wont kill around school grounds.."

"But she will kill?" He shrug.

"I cant control her."

"Yes you can! You just did!" He shrugged again.

"I don't want to make her a slave.." I rolled my eyes. "So how are you?"

"Why do you care?" He winced. He was going to say something but got distracted as a group of girls passed in front of us. He stared at them. At first I was started to feel jealous. But he wasn't checking them out… he was just lost in though… He noticed me watching me.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." I sigh.

"You might have a soul buried within you."

"That's impossible."

"No. Not really." I said feeling a little good about my self. I started walking away towards the library. I was going to study vampire's in a better length.

"How so?" He appeared in front of me. I turned around and walked a different direction.

"Stop that!" I tried evading him again but he blocked my path again. I glared at him. "Are you trying to make me punch you?"

"Would I ever do that?" He asked with a fake innocence. Yes. Actually you would.

"Yes!" I said irritated at him. "You do it every time…" I paused.

"Every time what?" He whispered. I shook my head, no liking the direction the subject was heading to. I took steps back until my back hit the wall. He followed me until he was in front of me. "Every time what?" He repeated.

"Every time you get soft."

"Do I now." I started watching his lips… what would it feel like to touch him… to kiss- I shook my head ignoring my feelings.

"Yes." I whispered. He leaned closer to me, my heart started beating hard for the proximately. "You like Angela." I said trying to distract him. "But when you realize that. You turned into a jerk." His face was soft.

"I don't like Angela." I tried to steady my heart knowing damn well he could heard it. He leaned closer to me as if trying to send a powerful message. "I don't like Angela." He whispered breath hot against my face. I turned my head to the side closing my eyes. I didn't wanted to feel like this… He kissed Angela. He's clearly sleeping with Carmel…

"So. You kiss every girl that kisses you?" I said eyes close. Get off me!

"Yes." He whispered in my ears making me weak knee.

"Don't hurt Angela please." I close my eyes tighter until I heard him groaned frustrated. I open my eyes and he was further away from me. I sigh relieve. Like this I could think clearly.

"And why would I listen to you?" He said irritated.

"Because I'll kick your ass." He chuckled.

"Would you now?"

"Yes." He grabbed me and pulled me close.

"What if I kill you first?"

"You wont kill me." I smirk. He might be playing with me, but I knew he would never hurt me… physically. He pushed me back against the wall roughly hands above my head.

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes. You stopped Carmel from attacking me." I smiled teasingly at him. He smelled my neck making me shiver.. I couldn't help myself… I like him… I more than like him.. He stared at me for one more second then he kissed me. I kissed him back. His soft cold lips against me. I step back a little more into the wall, still kissing him back. I was liking the kiss more than I should. He pulled me closer to him and his arms were suddenly roaming my body. I gasped exited. Then I remember I was kissing Leo! The same guy that after a sweet moment he went and kissed Angela, The same guy that told me not to fall for him and brought Carmel to prove a point. I stopped kissing him and pushed him off hard and took off running towards the wood hurt saying as I passed him by.

"That wasn't fair."

"Jesus. Women." He said really irritated.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in my bed with a frown. How did I got here? I closed my eyes remember going towards the woods after the kiss… Then falling asleep on the grass. I remember hearing steps but ignored it… He laid me down on the bed my head falling to the side. I heard him gasp. Then as he bite me I yelped in pain then I pulled him closer. He got on top of me and kept biting me taking off my shirt I moan as he hands caress my breast. Then I passed out. Leo… As if on cue my neck hurt. I walked towards the mirror and groaned. Leo brought me here not before biting me. I sigh putting make up on it, then I got dressed using a scarf… I went down towards the kitchen and sat down eating breakfast. Elena was there. Suddenly I felt self conscious, I had a feeling she knew about the bite.

"Getting use to vampires, I see." I blushed.

"No need to be embarrassed dear. I know the bite can be heaven. And we need blood." She smiled walking away. Once I finished I headed towards the library bumping with Eon. I mumble a grunted sorry and started walking out towards the library again.

"Are you looking for Angela?" I stopped and started frowning at him.

"No. Why?" He gave me that smirk then weirdly turned sort of sad. "Something happened to her?"

"No Dear…" I glared at his paused as something hit me.

"You guys have been watching me." He's eyebrow rose impressed. Clearly he was expecting me not to notice.

"What you guys know that I don't?" He leaned closer to me. I was about to leaned back. But I was held in his gaze.

"Am I interrupting something." I leaned back with a grunt. I glared towards Leo.

"Yes. But I'm late anyways."

"Isa-" Eon stared between us too.

"Isabella!" I snapped at him.

"Well. Isa. Can I talk to you? Please?" I glared his way.

"Fine. Meet me in the library in 30 minutes. I got something to do with Angela first." He gave me a short nod. And started talking something to Eon. I walked to the library walking straight towards Angela.

"Hey…" Suddenly I felt guilty to be around her. I knew she was in love with Leo… and I kissed him yesterday…

"Are you still looking for your parents killer?" She interrupted my train of thoughts. I looked at her with hope… I had almost stopped looking.

"Yes. You know the killer's name?" I suddenly hoped it was Carmel…

"Yes…" She said nervously. That's no promising.

"Well?"

"It was…" She pause. "Isa. It was Leo." I felt to my knees.

"Your lying." I said hopeless. She leaned eye level a book in her hands and turned it so I could see it. It was written that my parents were killed by Leopold Zach, a vampire hired by the council to kill me and them… but he just killed my parents, not wanting to hurt an innocent child… So that's why he was here… That's why he always baited me into talking to him, falling for him… I closed my eyes as tears felt down my cheek. I shook my head, the pain was unbearable. "Where did you find this?" It came out as a whispered.

"It was hidden in his room…" Of course. I heard Angela walked away. I stared there hugging myself trying to get the pain to go away.

"Isa- What's wrong?" He came too early. I looked up at him giving him a murderous glared.

"What?" He flinch at my look. I stood up and walked towards him, and slapped him. He grabbed my hand pulling me close to him. "You tasted so good." I tried pulling back but he held me there. I kicked him on the groins and took off running towards the woods. I made it to the door when he stopped me, turning me hard trapping me between his body and the door. I kicked him hard making him stumble back. I used that and tackle him to the floor as I punched him on the chest over and over again.

"Oh come on Isa. Don't make me do something I'm going to regret." I kept hitting him.

"As if you regret anything! Don't call me Isa!"

"We all have regrets Isa." He smirk at me as if he knew my train of though. I kept punching him. "Oh Isa, you do know all this hitting don't actually hurt right?"

"Stop!" Punch. "Calling!" Punch. "Me!" Punch. "Isa!" I was beyond piss off. He flip me over hands above my head and now he was on top of me…

"Or what?" He smirk looking down at me. Then notice my eyes and winced. I knee him on the stomach hard, so hard it hurt me on the process. He winced in pain dropping to the side couching… "Are you trying to get me to retaliate." He cough out. I grabbed him by the shirt pull him up a little bit and dropped him against the floor hard.

"You killed my parents! You knew the whole time!" I punched him in the throat hard.

"So your going to kill me?" He cough. I was hurting him a bit. Good..

"Yes." I stood up and ran to my room, grabbing my stake that was on my back pack.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I turned seeing him leaned against the door frame a hand on his stomach. I got the stake in front of me and glared at him.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because now, I will have to start to actually fight you back." I fume enrage.

"Oh so you were just letting me beat you for the hell of it?"

"No." Regret crossed his features. "I deserve the ass kicking… but I wont let you kill me." I charged towards him and snatched it across his chest making him hiss in pain. He pushed me back towards the bed. As the stake flew out of the window.

"You're an asshole!" He pinned me against the bed and his body.

"Now Isa. What shall I do with you?" His fangs elongated. "I have a few ideas." I turned my head to the side not wanting to see him. He brushed the hair out of my face gently, making me frown. Why is he being gentle with me? "The question is. Do I kill you?" I closed my eyes liking that option. I have found the killer and I was in love with him… He might as well kill me too. He stroke my cheeks with the back of his hands gently…  
"You were right." He whispered. "I cant kill you. I was planning to make you fall for me… so when you find out… you would of forgive me… I was dreading this time…"

"Just kill me." I whispered eyes close as tears felt down my cheek.

"Or turned you." I stiffened and opened my eyes to glared at him.

"You might as well kill me." He smelled my neck, making me shiver.

"I know you like my bites." I shiver, not wanting to remember.

"Just kill me… because if I ever get the chance. I will kill you." He got closer to my neck.

"Isa." Again there were so much emotion as he said my name. Then he bit into my neck. I yelp, but it was replace by a moan. He let go of me and pulled me a little bit so I wasn't completely laying down. "I will be kind.." He told me gently. He bit his thumb putting it in my mouth, his blood trickled into my mouth… I tried spitting it out, but I end up swallowing it, then he disappeared. I was going to follow him but a horrible pain stopped me, I felt on he floor in my knees gritting my teeth in pain.. The pain started to get stronger and stronger… until everything went black.

**Writer's note: Thanks for you're review's DiizGiiirlJezz :) They made me want to update faster :) i have taken your comments in consideration's. Eon was suppose to be on there story twice. But it was a good idea to used him a little bit futher to showed Leo's jealous side. Although it wasnt much. I will be posting a POV from Leo's point of view soon. So we can see he's real feelings towards Isa :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know how long I was out, but suddenly woke up. I looked around… I winced as the light was too bright. What is that smell? Coffee? I keep looking until I saw Leo and he was sitting on my bed. Drinking coffee and watching me with an amuse look. I touched my throat. Why is it killing me? I glared at Leo, slowly standing up.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I said thru gritted teeth. He smirk. Drinking from the coffee. He was pissing me off even more. I walked deliberately towards him pulling him by the shirt. He let me.

"What ever do you mean?" I hiss at the same time, my fangs elongated. My fangs! I gasp stepping back letting go of him, shaking my head until my back hit the wall. I touched my throat an on cue it burned. "At least now you can take care of your self." I launched towards him fangs still out and went towards his neck. He dodge out of the way quickly. "I know your hungry, but my blood wont taste good. Ok?" I hiss.

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to murder you!" I growled.

"Look. I know your angry at me… but you did have it coming.." I glared at him.

"You could have just killed me! You murdered my parents! You tricked me! You were following me from the fucking beginning!" He watched me. No longer wearing a smirk on his face. He looked pained. "I. Am. NOT. Going. To be a soulless monster." I ran out of the room slamming the door breaking it to pieces. "Damn it!" He grabbed my arms and turned me towards him.

"I know how you feel." I glared at him trying to ignored my thirst. "When I was first turned I hated it." He pulled the bottle of blood out of his coat pocket. "Don't worry. No humans were harmed in the making of this." He passed it to me. I grabbed it and tossed it across the room making it hit the wall and breaking the blood spilling it over the wall.

"You asked to be turned! You fucking asshole! HE gave you the choice. I TOLD you to kill me!" He winced.

"Just because you don't want to kill people doesn't mean you can get away without feeding." He said angrily. "If you want to die. Then die." He paused then stared at the blood. "And I guess your going to have to clean your wall now." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'll guess I will get around in time."

"Girls are always so bloody stubborn."

"And you had to pick the queen of the stubborn girls." He chuckled at my comment.

"Have you asked that question yet?" I glared at him.

"Which question? Why did you pick me?"

"Yes exactly." I held back tears. I knew exactly why this asshole turned me. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I already know the answer."

"And what is the answer?"

"You came here for me. You were looking for me. Jus like I was looking for you. You got an advantage… You knew how I looked like… Why?" I felt on all four crying. "Wha I don't get is why you didn't kill me? Death was too merciful… I guess."

"Your wrong…" He said in a small voice. He got close to me. "I-." He paused taking a long breath. "I-" I sigh frustrated.

"Why did you pick me!"

"Because- Because I didn't wanted to lose you… I don't want to be alone again…"

"You have Carmel." I spat, not feeling sorry for him at all.

"I don't care about her…"

"You care for no one!"  
"I care about you." He said in a small voice. "I lo-"

"Oh shut up with your lies!" I said hissing. "You got me first. You turned me into the thing I hated the most. You become… my maker." I said in disgust. "I. Hate. You." Pain crossed his features… "You killed my parents-"

"Listen." His voice broke. He looked desperate. "I- I was asked to murder… It was my job." He paused thinking. "Well sort of." I looked away closing my eyes. Tears sprang out of my eyes. He softly turned my head making me look at him. "I cant lie." He sigh. "I- I enjoyed it… I enjoy killing them. Is who I was."

"Are." I said in a growled.

"Was! You." He looked pained. "You changed me." The thirst was killing me by this point. "Isa." I hated how he said my name with such reverence and, fervor and adoration. He pulled me close to him. "I know your hungry. So why wont you drink? It's just going to get worse."

"I'm starving my self to death." He gave me a sad smiled.

"So you want to die?"

"Yes-" He pulled me closer kissing me deeply. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him back. Suddenly I tasted blood and I intensified the kiss. After a while he pushed me back with a crooked smile.

"Will you drink the blood please?" I bit my lips, he had another bottle of blood and handed it to me. I took it gulping it down quickly.. It was too little. I was still thirsty. And He knew it. He gave me another one and I gulped it down. I looked up and he was watching me with a smiled. I glared at him and ran away to my room. I would find another way to kill myself.. I bumped half way to my room with Eon. He gasped looking me up and down.

"Bella?" I glared at him, and he took a step back scared. He's scare? Of me? You're a vampire now your idiot.

"Who turned you?" He gasped out, interrupting my train of though.  
"Leopold Zach." I said putting as much venom as I could.

"You seem to care the same hate towards him, like the first day we met." He said with a hint of amusement. I fought the urged to hiss at him.

"Why wouldn't I hate him now?"

"He's your maker? The feeling changes with a bond like that. You should at least feel awe." I smirk.

"You're an expert now?"

"You can say that." I took a menacing step towards him. He gulped taking one back. "I had turned girls against their will before. Let's just say I had to release them because of how attach they get."

"Well it didn't worked with me."

"Well, it doesn't change my feelings for you. On the contrary. You look hotter." I hissed getting in front of him. "Oh new born temper-"

"Shut up!" He wince. I took the opportunity to turned and keep going to my room bumping with Carmel. "Fucking great." She smirk and was going to say a smart comment nonetheless. Then she stiffened.

"Leo. Turned. You?" She said thru gritted teeth.

"Yep." I said with a smirk.

"But… Why?" She looked hurt. "He was suppose to kill you, then we were going on our way."

"He wanted to add another girl."

"He was suppose to kill you." She repeated in shook.

"He decided to turned me instead."

"He killed your parents. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" My fangs elongated and I was on her face in an instant. We started fighting, and she was winning, when Leo appeared in the middle grabbing me and her by the neck. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable.

"Carmel. My room. Now." He said in a command voice. "Isa-"

"Isabella-"

"SHUT UP!" I did. "Your room now." I looked towards him hurt as Carmel winked at me and walked away towards Leo's room. I was going to fight him but my body obey the command.

Life was hell as a human, as a vampire it was beyond worse than hell.

**Writer's note: Thank you so much girls for the review :) Hope you enjoy this chapter at work Bansealgair :) Thanks for the review fanglover99 ;) I tried to post this chapter faster :) Hope you guys enjoy it.**


	9. Chapter 9

I stared at the mirror for a long time with disgust. A vampire. A fucking vampire… I still had my brown eyes, my face that before was beautiful was now beyond perfect. I put on eyeliner and it made me looked exotic. I didn't need makeup anymore… my hair even though, I just woke up, was falling perfectly in a cascade of curls. My body was curvy in the right places.. I went to the gym without stopping at the kitchen for blood. I didn't wanted Elena to see me just yet. I went straight to the gym and took out my anger out in the dummies. After an hour, the whole room was destroyed. I guess it wasn't vampire proof yet… they didn't waste their time here… only the humans…  
A human girl who's name I think it was Linda entered the room. Probably because of all the sound I made.

"Isabella?" I heard her walking towards me and I stiffened, without turning around.

"Go. Away…" I closed my eyes not breathing. "Please." Please make her listen… Please, Please, Please go away… Of course she didn't she had a pure heart. She touched my arm and I turned putting on a murderous face, trying to scare her. But I stared at her neck instead. I never seen a vein so clear and tempting… Her scent was intoxicating… I took a step back. "Please." It sounded like a whine but I didn't care. "Leave me alone. I'll be ok.. Soon." She was stubborn.. I bite my lips trying to be strong..

"I wont hurt you…" The irony.. She was walking towards me again when she trip on something and felt to the floor I was about to help her, when I smelled her blood..

"Shot!" She looked down to her knee. "I scrapped my knee." Isabella Hathaway went away. An animal I didn't know I had came out helping her up. She smiled at me and was about to say thank you, when I bit into her neck drinking her blood. I closed my eyes and moaned. I heard a faint scream but it was really low. I grabbed her waist and pull her closer drinking greedily. I moaned again. GOD this is amazing! After a couple of seconds no blood came out. I frowned opening my eyes. I gasped dropping her to the floor. I stared horrified, shaking my head in denial. Her blank eyes stared at me as if saying. Monster. Murderer. I put the body over my shoulder and walked out with the body. I looked around making sure no one saw me. I made a hole and buried her. I stared at the dirt after I was done. Then I ran back to the gym locking the door so no more accidents happened. I finished off the room yelling in rage. I was a monster. I turned on the very thing I hated. Worse. I fell to my knees. I was breathing as the thing that killed my parents….

"Feeling better. I see." I turned glaring at him with hate. I suddenly remembered I didn't cleaned my self after the deed. I wiped my mouth with the sleeve.

"Do I look better?" I hissed. "Because of you an innocent girl died." He laughed in disbelieve.

"Like you actually killed some one." He stared at me. "I don't believe you." I appeared in front of him pushing him back. He flew back hitting the wall. He land standing up. Looking at me with the same smirk.

"I'm- I'm a new vampire! You turned me and left me. YOU Kill me!" I punched him hard in the face. He stumbled backwards but didn't hit me back.

"Isa.." I growled about to punched him again. "Isabella." I calmed down a little bit. "What happened?" I gulped as guilt took over my body.

"It was an accident." I said in a small voice.

"So tell me about it." I punched the wall hard.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to remember what I did, but don't worry I buried the body. If that's why your so worry about."

"I know your sensible." I hit the wall again. I felt on my knees putting my head on the wall..

"I was taking my angered on the dummies… the girl came down to check on me…" Tears started falling down my cheek. "She came to check on the monster!"

"Isa-"

"Don't justify me!" I hissed.

"Does Elena know?" I stiffened. Turning to look at him.

"Are you going to tell on me?"

"Do you wan me to tell on you?"

"Since when you do something I want you to do?" He walked out and I followed him curiously. He went towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of blood.

"Well I kind of have to help you." I glared at him.

"No you don't." I was glaring at him wanting to punch him again. He jumped in the kitchen counter. Pained was in his eyes.

"Look I know you hate me." My glared softened.

"What give's you that idea?" I said sarcastically glaring at him.

"Well is not hard. Human's could guess it.." His pain hunted me, so I looked away.

"Why- Why did you condemned me to this life? I never… I never killed a human before." I felt on my knees again. He was in front of me in a second softly making me look at him..

"It'll get better.." I shook my head, not believing him.

"I don't even like the bottle of blood anymore… Human's blood is soo much better."

"Well you can drink human blood without killing. I can teach you." I stared at him, with a small hope. He leaned closer to me and was about to say something when Angela came running towards us. When she arrive at the kitchen, she started making her self tea. When the tea was ready she grabbed a cup and started pouring tea in her cup. I frown with a small smile. She was oblivious to me an Leo. Suddenly he cup fell down and she tried to catch it.  
"Shit! It's broken." She started to take the porcelain pieces and she cut a finger. "Ouch.." Blood started falling unto the floor. She started taking the other broken pieces and threw them in the trash can still bleeding. I closed my eyes taking long breath. Doesn't she realized her blood smells amazing? She grabbed another cup and filled it with tea. Leo just stood there watching me with an amused expression. Waiting to see my reaction. Isn't he suppose to help me! I could feel the monster submerging again. Lucky for Angela I fed earlier today, so I was a little bit in control…. Just a little bit though. She finally started to clean the blood.

"Angela." I said thru gritted teeth. "She looked up."

"Yes?" I cover my nose so I wouldn't smell the blood.

"Leave." I said in a harsh voice. She looked hurt. I didn't meant to be this mean.

"What?" Her voice broke.

"Leave the fucking kitchen." She was too shock to move. "NOW." I growled. She ran away. I felt to my knees again. "This sucks."

"Well that was fun." Leo said. I hissed looking up at him. I ran to the refrigerator and grabbing the bottle I gulped it down. I threw the empty bottle to the trash can sad. I cover my face feeling ashamed. Leo took my hands out gently. "Like I said. I can teach you to control yourself." He took my hands helping me up and took me to town. "You need to learn how to pick the human. Usually alone or in a group." He saw a lonely girl who was talking on the phone. "Perfect." He whispered. He smiled at the girl being rather charming enticing her into an alley way. I follow them making sure the girl didn't see me. As he got closer to the girl she started to panic and with a quick movement of his, he pushed the girl against the wall one hand over her mouth. I washed with envy. But I frowned at the way he go the blood.

"We can glamour them right? And the bite… can be really nice."

"We can do, but its not that fun. I just prefer to erase them after. It works the same way."

"I disagree." I said with challenging eyes.

"Said the girl who killed just killed." He smirk biting the girls neck as she whimper softly. I glared at his comment, but as he bit the girl I watched him wishfully. He took a little bit then stopped. "You want some?" I couldn't help my self and nodded walking towards them. He let go of the girl and move backwards letting me get closer to her. I grabbed the girl biting down on her neck and closing my eyes drinking really fast. I suspected Leo was watching but I didn't care. Only the sweet delicious blood. I held her tight and kept drinking enjoying the blood.  
"Isa that's enough." I didn't listen and kept drinking. The girl hear beat was getting lower. I felt Leo next to me now. "Isa!" He said in a commanding voice. I flinch and let go of the girl. He smirk. "So the next step I prefer is erasing instead of glamouring, it works better, think of what you want to erase and touch their forehead and it goes." He touched the girl forehead and her expression changed to general confusion. "Go home, your really drunk." And with that he walked back down the streets, I followed him.. As we walked I bit my lips. I was still mad at him, but if I didn't ask, I would go crazy.

"Why I keep drinking blood?" He stopped turning to look at me with a smirk. Without saying anything. I guess he didn't understand what I meant. "I killed the girl. I drank two bottle of blood… and I almost drain the other girl." He kept staring at me with the smirk. Irritating me.

"Your new. Your actually doing pretty good. I didn't show you much of when I was turned…." He looked embarrassed for a second. "That war you saw was the civil war…. Lucky for Lincoln. I was on pro freeing the slaves… lucky for him too I was a new born." I gasp.

"Why isn't that on the papers?" He chuckle. The sound hugging my whole body. His laugh was rare, this one at least. It was genuine.

"Let's just say my maker and I had a busy afternoon." We stared into each other's eyes, as we arrive at the school. I started walking towards my room. Leo followed me.

"What's wrong?" I sat on my bed and looked at him.

"I turned Evil."

"No you have not. Trust me, you wouldn't notice if you were." I stared at him not believing him. He got in front of me in an instant getting on top of me… if I was still human, my heart would have gone crazy. "I'm serious." I was going to disagree, but he leaned closer to me. He kissed me softly at first, but it became hungry fast. I started pulling his shirt over his head and he let me. He started to caress my boobs making me gasp as I threw my head back enjoying his touch. Leo was beyond Hot, He had a leaned muscular body. Humans would work hours in the gym to get a body like his. He broke my shirt as if it was just a mere piece of paper making me gasp exited. We took our clothes faster being naked in less than a minute. He looked down at me as if waiting for an invitation. I pulled him close and kissed him passionately. He moaned as he entered me… Sex with Leo was amazing, it was passionate. Yet there was love too. Suddenly I felt asleep in his chest, while he caress my hair. And I knew just then, there was no going back to pretending I hated him.

**Writer's note: Thank You guys so much for the comments :) i bet this chapter came as a shock :P DiisGiirlJess hopefully Leo is getting better in your eyes now lol :P Love your review girls thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

I felt Leo caressing my hair. I smiled opening my eyes. He was prompt in one elbow. Looking down at me with a face I never seen before. There was-

"Isa." Again he said my name with reverence. He leaned down making my heart…. He stopped with a worried frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm happy-"

"Something is bothering you."

"No." I sat down getting close to him. Our lips were inches away.

"Isa." He said voice husky. I stared at his lips. As my mind remembered where have they been.

"I was thinking. That having you close made my heart beat…" I laid down back at the bed. "Then I remembered." I sigh sadly. Looking away.

"What did you remembered?"

"That I cant feel. My heart wont beat ever again. I'm-" He pulled me to him and kissed me hard. Demanding. I kissing him back with just as much passion. He set my body on fire.

"Don't tell me, you don't feel something Isa." I stared at him breathing hard. "Don't say your dead. Because." He pulled me to him kissing my neck, making me gasp. "Your wouldn't have that reaction. Isa. We do feel. Were more alive. I lov-"  
Suddenly The door busted open. We both glared towards the intruder. The guy seem to hate Leo…

"Surprise."

"And you are?" Leo said thru gritted teeth.

"Really now." He smirk. But it was full of hate. "Your famous because you don't do anything without a little background. You don't kill-"

"Well. I have a busy schedule. You don't expect me to remember every kill do you?" Leo gave him a murderous look. But he looked scared too. As if he didn't wanted to know something.

"Now Leopold Zach." He said the name with venom. "Let me finish." He winked at him. "How come you don't know me. You killed a member of my group and you pretend not to know her?" I felt Leo's hand turned into a fist. I knew Leo wasn't an angel before we met. But it was kind of cute, he didn't wanted me to know that.

"Fine. I killed your girlfriend. I bit and drain all her blood. With disgust I might add." He smirk. But he's hands was still in a fist.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" He swallow hard and seem to remembered me. Now Leo's smirk was more genuine. "Let me tell you what would happened if you do something stupid-"

"Now. Nathan. You know me way better than that-" More slayers showed up shutting him up, whatever he was about to say. He looked worried which made him a little nervous. "If something happens to me, you make a move I don't like." He smirk. "And the council will be here in minutes." He looked at the guards who pointed the gun towards me. For some reason I knew those bullets would kill me. Leo hissed making me jump startled.

"Great. Just what I need. Do you die in the process? Because if I'm going to get time. I want to know you die." The guard smirked. I was starting to get scare. This guards would have to get thru me before getting Leo. I started to glared at them.

"Would you mind getting dressed?" I stood up making a show of just standing in front of them naked. They stared at my body admiringly. By the time I started. Leo was already dressed. "And to answer your question dear Leopold. Your not wanted by the council anymore." Leo frown.

"I'm not?"

"No." He stared at me with an amused look. Leo looked towards Nathan. Then me. Then something click with him. At the same time Nathan spoke again. "You found Isabella Hathaway. You were suppose to kill her though…" Pain started to showed it's ugly head towards my body so I tried to calm it down. You know this… Leo has change. You change him… But I didn't know that… "But I guess being a vampire is punishment enough…" My heart sank. My mind took me to that time when he turned me.

"Oh Isa don't make me do something I'm going to regret…"But he wore a smirked the whole time. I noticed they were looking at me. Nathan with an amused smirk. And Leo with a mask of worry.

"So why are you here?" He said thru gritted teeth again.

"For Isabella of course." I stared at him with a glared. "She made a huge mistake. Ignorance and stupidity isn't a good enough excuse. Or for her in this case a defense." I hissed at him.

"What the hell did I did!"

"She hasn't done anything!" Leo hissed stepping in front of me. I was about to pushed him off when Nathan spoke again with a chuckle.

"Oh but she did. She killed a daughter of the most powerful lawyer in the slayer's world." I looked down guilty. I had killed… "She had the nerve to send a letter and put it off as a run away." He glared my way with disgust. "Her name was Linda. Not that you cared."

"But it was my fault!" Leo voice broke. He was pleading now. None of the menace from early was in his voice. "I wasn't there for her when she woke up." He lied. He sure was. " I wasn't doing my duty." He got close to him ignoring the gun. He felt to his knees in front of the guard, who looked down at him amused. "Punish me instead." I stared at Leo surprise. I never seen him like this… Nathan just shrugged.

"Orders are orders. Then hunter asked for her." I was nodding. I deserved to be punish. Hell I been torturing my self with guilt with her death.

"I'll go." I whispered. Leo put a hand back holding my waist behind him. He was clearly not going to let me go.

"Where's the council? We can fight this."

"No you cant. There was a trial. A verdict. And a sentence!"

"That's not fair." Nathan raised an eyebrow towards Leo.

"Your telling me about fair?" He asked in disbelieve. Leo was so into defending me that he wasn't paying much attention towards me. So I move fast towards the hunter.

"Is ok Leo. I'll go." The hunter pushed me back as a I was held and handcuff. Leo growled and guns were pointed his way. "NO!" I said panicking. "Leo… they wont kill me.. They would of shot me by now… it just probably going to be…. Torture."

"No." He growled again hands in a fist.

"Your girlfriend is right." Nathan said in a sarcastic tone. "Once the hunter…" He left that hang in the air. It was obvious he would make Leo pay thru me. "Has his revenge. We'll give her back."

"Where's the council." Leo was beyond enrage. "Tell me before I'll rip you apart." Nathan chuckle. Enjoying Leo's rage.

"Your welcome to try." I saw Leo move and I got in the way when a gun fire and something hit my back. Leo yelled something, but everything became fussy which was weird. I was a vampire for god sake!

Then everything went black….


	11. Leo

I stood up after they took Isabella… I watched horrified as the van disappeared. I knew if I stayed put. She would come back. Hurt, hating me… but she would come back alive… But if I stay here without doing anything I would go mad. I knew the council. Hell my maker was the leader… I could go talk to him… surely he wouldn't let the stupid hunters… hurt a vampire… I closed my eyes remembering when I surrender to the love I felt for Isa…

She look so sad… "What's wrong?"

"I turned Evil."

"No you have not. Trust me, you wouldn't notice if you were." She stared at me not believing me, so I got on top of her fast and kissed her. She moaned and kissed me back. She was feeling. She had to understand we are people. Not monster… "I'm serious." She looked like she was going to disagree. So I kissed her again, she started pulling my shirt over my head. This is not where I plan to take the conversation to, but-  
I sigh. Sadly I would not survive whatever time they planned. I sat down staring at the road. What are you going to do Leopold?

"Leo?" I looked up. She was about to say something then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"They took Isa." My voice broke.

"Who's they?"

"The hunters…"

"Why?" She gasped sitting next to me. "She hasn't- I mean. She was a hunter before.."

"No she wasn't." I said voice harsh.

"She was killing vampire's before she stayed at the school." I stared at her suspiciously.

"How do you know?" She shrugged.

"It's not hard to guess." She stared at me. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to the council."

"And say what?"

"Free Isabella of course." She started laughing sarcastically. It was the first time I ever heard her had that kind of laugh.

"And they are going to listen to you?" I glared at her standing up. She stood up after me. "Can I go with you?"

"They might kill you." She shrugged. I rolled my eyes, but nodded at her.

"I just don't want you doing something stupid." I smirk looking at her for a second. I saw the love she had for me, I felt guilty my heart belong to Isa… "Leo why are you so sure they are going to listen to you?"

"One of them is my Maker." She stared at me.

"Aren't you suppose to listen to HIM?"

"I'm not going to demand her freedom…" Yet… "I'm simply going to ask for his help…" She stared at me in disbelieve.

"Wouldn't it be safer for her to just pay for her crime, and wait until she's free?"

"I- I cant…"

"I know you're her maker… but you can tune out whatever torture they do to her.." I turned facing her and making her stopped with a gasp.

"Why are you coming with if your just against this?" She gulped but glared back.

"I told you. I don't want you doing something stupid."  
"Well I might, so you might as well stay." She passed me and started walking. I walked after her still glaring her way. We arrive at the huge building. I stared at it for a long moment. Angela came next to me and grabbed my hand. I let her for now.

"Adak!" After a few seconds I felt him appeared behind me. I turned and put on a fake smile. "Thanks for forgiving my transgressions Adak." He smiled amused.

"You know Leopold that I would of have anyways. What you did was great. I just had to keep pretenses."

"I'm glad you say that." He arched an eyebrow.

"Do you know Isabella Hathaway?"

"The hunter?" I resisted the urge to glared at him, but still talk with gritted teeth.

"She's not a hunter."

"You know damn well, she became a hunter since the moment you killed her parents."

"Those were your orders."

"I also order you to kill her."

"I turned her…" I said thru gritted teeth. "She wont be killing vampires anymore."

"You got that one right. She'll be locked a year then put to death." I kept my face neutral, but I was terrified.

"I though she was just going to be punished."

"She is. Then I'm going to kill her."

"Why are you doing this? She hasn't done anything-"  
"She killed a lot of vampires before meeting you."

"Those were weak, They don't deserve to breath anyways if a girl could kill them. She tried with me. I always won." He smirk amused.

"You have a small point. Yet- I think her death would help you better."

"How." It came out as a growled.

"Well, she dies you stop being this weak pathetic loser that you are now. And you fulfilled your task of killing her. You wont have to serve your sentence."

"How long was my sentence?" I was just pretending to care. I will free her.

"400 years in the mirror." I winced. I couldn't help it. "Don't-" I paused knowing I was beginning to beg again. "Let her go, we don't care about the hunter's laws anyways-" Adak smirk and was going to say something when someone behind him spoke. I hissed at Carmel.

"What's up with the great Leopold?" She smirk. "Is he going soft? You certainly didn't do it for me." She glared. "Are you in love?" I growled at her and was going to curse her out when she spoke again. "Where is the vampire of 200 years ago?" I didn't say anything… I didn't care what she liked. I want Isa back. "You were so hot, when you were evil. I respected you more." She laughed.

I growled at her standing in front of her. "I wouldn't speak to your maker like that. One word and I can make your life miserable." She looked terrified.

"She has a point Leopold…" I turned towards him.

"I think we should bring Leo back with us, I think we need to harden him up. Starting with that slut he's crying about." I lost the last will I had and slapped her. She flew back towards a tree.

"Leopold! Control your temper."

"You never did with me." He smirk and Carmel was walking towards Adak again. "Adak… Don't do this… free her." He just watched me.

"Don't plead Leopold. Is disgusting."

"Let her go. Now!" He smirk giving me a knowing smirk.

"Are you giving me an order."

"Take it as you wish. Let her go."

"You over stayed your welcome. Go. And consider your self lucky." He turned dismissing us.

"I'm not leaving." He turned eyes red with anger.

"Leave, and take the girl with you now. Is an order." He disappeared with Carmel behind him I growled in pain and turned leaving. Angela followed me.

"I'll break thru that stupid prison If I have to. I wont leave Isa there." I stormed towards the school I heard Angel followed me but I ignored her. I entered the school and sat down. I felt Isa pain. They were burning her! I stood up putting on my jacket and heading to the door. Angela grabbed me turning me towards her.

"Turned it down. A year is nothing to a vampire." She put her hands around my neck. "I can keep you busy if that'll help."

I wince I felt Isa's pain again. "It wont." I took her hands out and headed to the door. She sigh. "Can I go with you?"

"I don't care." I walked out and I heard her followed me. I kicked the door open and Camel was in the middle of the entrance. She was smirking at us.

"I need to speak to Adak."

"He don't want to see you again. Besides, didn't he gave you an order."

"I followed it. I'm free to come back."

"Are you here for your visit privilege?" She took a cell phone. "Or to talk to her?" I growled and appeared in front of her.

"I release you Carmel Thomason." She gasp falling to her knees grabbing her stomach. I smirk at her not feeling pity.

"Hopefully like this. You wont be so jealous of Isa." She looked like she was gasping for air. "Please stop the drama." I looked around but stopped when Adak was in front of me.

"What have you done?" I shrugged.

"I release Carmel. She was too much annoyance." He glared.

"So is just you and Isabella?"

"That's right." He snapped his fingers and guards grabbed me and Angela. They dropped us in jail. I touched the bar and hissed stepping back.

"What's wrong?" Angela said concerned.

"Silver." I said simply sitting on the floor. Suddenly gases started coming out around the cell and everything went black. "Assholes."


	12. Chapter 12

I groaned waking up. As soon as they put me in this cell he started- I shook my head not wanting to remember. I saw my skin has restored and I shiver in fear. I knew I was a vampire and wasn't suppose to be afraid but they were not being fair. I was like a helpless human… The basement door opened and foot steps were heard as he came down. I gulp going back until my back hit the wall.

"Good Morning Isabella." He purred my name. I gulped trying to get my courage. "What happened to the feisty girl from yesterday?" He said sarcastically.

"Look." I took a deep breath. "I know you don't believe me… but I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill her-"

"Shut up your fucking slut!" I heard a hissed from the cell next to me and I stood up startled.

"You got more people here?" He smirk and showed me the keys.

"Are you going to behave? Or do we do it the way I like it." He licked his lips.

"I'll behave." My voice trembled at the end. He took me out of the cell, tide me up. Spreading everything he broke off my clothes off, leaving me in my underwear as he tide my hands and feet, leaving my body dangling as he starts torturing me, with a silver stake. But the more I didn't yell, the worse the pain got.

"Leave her alone!" I gasp. But couldn't do anything more, because the tortures came faster until I passed out.  
I woke up the next day with a smiled on my lips. Sitting down hurt but I was floating in a cloud. Leo… He was with me in my torture and he cared. I noticed movement in front of me. The cell was closed by, if she extended her hands I could touch her… I frown watching the figure. It was weird that I couldn't see who it was… Yet I was so weak that until I fed-

"Isa? Leo? Are you guys ok." I stood up and got so close to the bar I was almost touching it.

"Angela?" My voice broke.

"Yes." She said with a hint of irritation. I wince at it.

"What are you guys doing here?" I was on the verge of tears. They didn't say anything irritating me. "Hello?"

"Well Leo couldn't wait for you to finish your sentence."

"What?" I shook my head. "Leo."

"Don't Leo me. I'm still your maker."

I sigh sitting down on the floor. I was going to finally say something again when I heard steps down the basement. I stood up watching anxiously where the hunter was heading.

"Hello Isa." I growled. "I trust you slept well?"

"Fuck you!" He stared at me with amused eyes, but with something else.

"Ah the feisty girl is alive!" He put his hands up in mock towards me. I glared. "And here I brought you company so you wouldn't be alone. You ungrateful little girl." I hissed at him.

"Don't hurt them." He smirk, getting closer to my cell. Not close enough for me to be able to rip that fucking smirk off his face.

"I'm just going to hurt you." I gave him a small smile.

"Leave her alone!" Leo growled. "Where's Adak?" The hunter ignored him. And gave me a look that made me nauseous.

"I was a little harsh on you yesterday." I raised an eyebrow at him. "You were beautiful human. Your beyond as a vampire. I want to give you the honor of being my sex slave." I spat on his face. He glared at me and cleaned it up with his shirt. "I'm going to make you regret that."

"Fuck you."  
"I'll take you up on that." He looked at the guards and they came closer to the cell. "Did you know a vampire can burn without dying as long as you put out the fire." I shiver terrified. He deliberately looked at the guards. One was holding a water host, another one a bottle of something and matches… I shiver. Burn without dying… It was like purgatory.

"Leave her alone! Now answer me. Where's Adak?" He laughed staring at Leo.

"He's busy." He looked at the guards who put stuff on the floor, opening the cages as they took me out and tide me up on something fire resistant, then grabbing the stuff back. He wink at Leo. "Enjoy the show." I didn't meant to, but a small cried escape my lips. He pour the gasoline down my head and watched it get me soak. Leo growled.

"Let me out!" Leo said desperation in his voice.

"Sure. I'll do it now." The hunter said sarcastically as he threw the light match on me. I burst into fire and that's when the screams escape my lips.

"I'm going to kill you!" If I wasn't in so much pain. I would of swear Leo's voice broke. Before I passed out they put out the fire. Cold hands were at my neck and it felt amazing.

"Please. Just kill me."

"The only thing I want to hear is please put it on my mouth." I gag and everything went black. As Darkness took over me, an angel's voice echoed thru the basement.

"Isa, please hang on."

**Writer's Note: One more chapter and the first part of BLAH would end :( But there more parts before Leo and Isabella find happiness :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Leo's POV

Angela hugged her knees and started crying. I stared at her annoyed for a second. Isa wouldn't be crying. I smiled at the though. She would be yelling and screaming with insults… The fucking hunter came down and motion to the guards to take Isa out of her cell. She was still out and burned. Since she hasn't feed she wouldn't heal. I glared at him as I remember what I once told her.

At least now you can take care of yourself… how wrong was I. not only was she helpless but I was too. I was watching them burned the love of my life and they were going to torture her again… I felt to my knees helpless. I didn't care that I looked weak. Hell I would take her place in a heart beat. Isa whimper unconsciously. I growled giving the hunter a warning. God Isa… She must be in a lot of pain… I glared the bar and didn't even feel them getting burned by the silver.

"Adak." I growled. The hunter smirk at me about to begin. But I kept yelling and yelling and yelling. Distracting him. Finally Adak came down.

"Yes?" He said in a sadistic smirk. He walked over Isa and towards me. The hunter watches us guns raise, the guards did too.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I was trying to save your life." As he said this. More vampires came with a beautiful human girl and put her in my cell not letting me get out. I stared at her for a second then at Adak.

"Bullshit!" I growled, scaring the human girl. "You could kill this fucking humans in a second. Your not saving my life…" He gave an exasperated sigh and in less then a second. Then hunter and his guards were dead.

"Dinner's ready." He say wiping his mouth cleaned. I glared at him. I started to understand what he was doing. He didn't wanted me like this. He wanted the monster. His slave… but this time. I stared at Isa. Who was laying down in the floor.

"What if I kindly refuse your dinner?" I knew he wanted me to drink every once of blood.

"You'll starve." He chuckle. I shiver involuntarily.

"Might as well put me in that fucking mirror."

"You really want to be lock up in that mirror?" He said amused.

"At least I would be fed." Darkness wont take care of me there. I'll make sure of it… I'll have Isa's memories.

He deliberately look the human girl behind me. "Why would you starve? I gave you lunch."

"I don't want to kill her."

"You never cared before." He glared towards me as Carmel walked down the steps towards Adak. He looked towards Isa who was starting to wake up and took a few steps towards her. I growled.

"Leave her alone." He bend out to look at her.

"Love." He spat the word. "Have I taught you nothing?" I glared at him. "She's not even pretty." That was a lie and he knew it. Even as a human, Isabella was stunning. He was doing it to kill her self esteem. I would reassure her later. Now I needed her alive. "The way I see it Leopold is you got two choices." He stood up and walked until he was in front of me. "And DO NOT ANGER ME." I fought the urge to spit at his face. "You either eat. KILLING. Or I'll put you in the mirror as you ask, but not before I burned Isabella while you watch. Choose NOW." I laughed but it came out shaky. I was too scare for Isa's safety to be able to put on the cold mask.

"I don't care what you do to me. So go ahead. Put me in the bloody mirror. That way I wont see your stupid face." I smirk. "I'm not going bad. Look at me. Here I am."

"As you wish. Carmel." He nodded towards her. She smirk picking Isabella up easily and throwing her in a cell. Then putting a human girl in her cell and closing the door.  
"Wait!" But Isa smell the blood and kill the girl in an instant. Then she was my Isa again. Carmel grinned and grabbed a gasoline can and was about to throw it towards Isa. "Wait!" I yelled again. "Adak… please." He raised an eyebrow. "Promise me she'll live and I'll kill her."

"You have my word. She'll leave." I turned to the girl who whimper.

"Leo. Don't." I stiffened but kept walking towards the girl. "Leo looked at me." She said angrily. I sigh and put on a cold face, turning to look at her. But as our eyes connected the night before came to my mind. I saw it on her eyes too. Our kiss… our bodies becoming one… God I found love and I was about to lose it… because if I didn't kill Isa would die… and I will die with her. "Leo." She whispered. I closed my eyes trying to get the strength because right now… I couldn't disappoint her like this… She had so much faith in me…

"Well?" Adak said impatiently. I walked towards the girl.

"Fine." The girl scooted back. I leaned down and grabbed her fangs elongated.

"Nooo!." It was Angela who yelled. I kept going. "So she'll die. You'll have me… you'll have Carmel." I turned to glared at her and found Isa nodding.

"She's right Leo… I'm not worth it." There was so much pain in her eyes. I wanted to run to her and make her happy again. "I'm just a girl." She continued.

"I'm hungry." I said voice breaking. I would not lose her. Even if she was not with me. She would be alive. I could always protect her from afar.

"I love you." She said crying and I stopped in shock. "She didn't admit it in front of anyone. Angela glared at her for a second then look at me with pleading eyes. "Please. Don't do this. Don't leave me." I dropped the girl and turned towards her as I felt my heart breaking. I knew it was stupid to think like this. But Isa had revived my dead heart… and now I was breaking it. I look at her knowing I was showing her how much I love her… I couldn't hide that from her. I was about to tell her that I love her too when Adak spoke again.  
"Kill her Leo." I closed my eyes turning to the human girl and without thinking I drank until she was dead then dropped her. I felt the darkness surfacing. But I could still keep it down. I smiled proud of my self and turned towards Isa pleadingly.

"I had to." Pain crossed Isa's eyes, then disappointment. Adak watches us amused for a second. "Don't."

"I don't." Adak opened my cell and Isa's and was about to tell her she was free, but she just ran to me putting her hands around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back feeling relieve. She forgive me… We could have a chance to- Adak grabbed her and disappeared with Isa. I followed him to the woods.

"Adak please." Isa was out cold. "I'll let you turn me into that monster, just let her go." He watched me studying me and started putting Isa down murmuring something to her.

"There." He smirk. "I let her go."

"What have you done?" I watched her concerned.

"Carmel always kept your heart black… she made it pure. I'm just making sure that doesn't happen again."

"I was bad before I met Carmel." I glared at him, worried about Isa even more.

"But your never been good until her." He glared towards Isa and I took an involuntary step towards them. "I curse the day I sent you to kill her, and her parents. I should of done that my self.. You would still be with me."

"I'm going with you. I wont see her… until I'm back." He gave me a cruel smile.

"I know."

"Ok… so let her wake up." I gave her a worried look.

"She will in time.."

"What did you do to her?" I ask warily.

"You want me to wake her up? Will that make you feel better?"

"Just let her go home."

"Why are you doubting me?" He said irritated.

"Because I don't know who to trust anymore."

"I would never hurt you. I'm your maker." He rolled his eyes as he glared at Isabella. "I wouldn't kill someone you created. I killed the hunter and his family. So no one would come after you."

"Weren't you going to wake her up?" He chuckle.

"Of course." He bend out towards Isabella grabbing her by the neck and throwing her against the tree. I knew that wouldn't hurt her. She woke up with a hiss and was crouching.

"You are forgiven of your crimes girl. Your free to go." She frowned standing up and looking between Adak and me.

"Just like that?" She bit those beautiful lips thinking.

"So Leo is forgiven too? Can he go." I heard the silent with me. In that sentence.

"Of course. No one is stopping him." She turned to look at me with a small smile. I hid my pain and stared at her cold face.

"Shall we go then?"

"I'm staying with Adak." Pain crossed her face, but I saw her swallow it.

"Run along now girl." Adak smirk at her. "Before I change my mind." Isabella gave us a suspicious look again.  
"Just go Isabella." She looked hurt this time. There were only a few times when I call her Isabella. She turned to look at Adak.

"Can I speak to Leo alone?" He gave her a cruel smile then disappeared. I fake an exaggerated sigh and turned to glared at her.

"What do you want from me?"

"Just a better goodbye." She walked towards me and kissed me. I put my arms around her and kissed her. I couldn't help myself. I fell back to the grass and she took my shirt off. She bit my neck and I relaxed my head back with a moan. We were naked in seconds then we made love. This forest became our sanctuary and from now one. It would be my heaven. After we were done I swallow my pain and got dressed fast then turned to look at her.

"Adak gave you your freedom. You say goodbye. Now go." I could feel her humiliation as she got dressed.

"Fine." In that single syllable she let out all the pain I was causing her. I close my eyes taking a deep breath but when I open them she was gone. I went back to the council building and sat in the main living room. Carmel sat on my lap with a big smile.

"You didn't need her anyways." I didn't say anything. "I could stay here with you if you wish." She caress my groins having no effect on me. I looked her in the eyes. Angel walked after her.

"This will be better in the long run. You'll see." I smirk at her and gave her a cruel smile. She walked towards me seductively.

"I could use something to drink." She frown and started to look towards the bar. "I meant blood." Her frowned depend. "Yours." She gave me a scare smiled and sat on the other side and gave me her wrist. I took it drinking from her and making it painful. After I was satisfied I looked at both of them.

"So you guys want me?" Their faces brighten. I stood up bringing them with me. "So what are you guys going to do about that?" I got close to Angela about to kiss her when my phone rang letting me know I had a message. I opened it and read it. It was from Isa.

"Don't do this…" I closed my phone throwing it to the sofa walking towards my bedroom with the two girls. It's already done…

The End  
For Now


End file.
